purityfandomcom-20200222-history
PunkFlorist
"nah fuck you flower boy" - snarfis PunkFlorist joined the server on August 6th, 2019. Being one of the biggest dickheads Purity has seen to this day. Biography Unfortunate Traveling Joining the server PunkFlorist didn't expect much out of the server, but quickly made his way towards an axis to start his journey to creating a small base. Unfortunately he didn't have much experience in traveling long distances and wasn't aware nether travel was faster than overworld travel. So instead of asking chat he traveled over 57k blocks by foot in the first week of being on the server. Getting Bored Once he established a base he begun to talk frequently in the chat, which earned him a few allies who agreed with his "I only grief assholes" policy, eventually those people asked him to join their greyfag nobody base with a large quantity of materials over 100k blocks away from his home. Arcus After dying twice trying to get to the promise land, Arcus, the leader of the base finally decided to reach out and help Punk get to the base, even though he'd lost all the materials he promised to bring with him. Once he was there he was disappointed when the leader talked about being inactive once school started up again and so he decided not to attach himself too much to the group and instead gain riches off of them before dipping. Around that time the admin nuns contacted Punk about how she was considering letting him join Hive after seeing him constantly talking in chat and scouting for new members. He quickly accepted the offer as he hadn't cared much for his current base, only on the terms that his friend, Z, could join as well. Hive After stealing everything he really wanted from Arcus he and Z made their leave by killing themselves and ending up back at spawn. Around this time Dova had also been asked to join Hive along with them and so all three were geared up by nuns when returning to spawn to prepare them for the long journey to get to Hive. After a day of traveling by elytra and nether tunneling they all finally made it to Hive at different times, Dova being the last to arrive. Once there Dova and Punk decided to finish clearing out the space in the underground levels below the massive gold farm to create rooms for each of the new Hive members. Punk created his room in front of Dova's with a gothic and floral type theme to it, matching his username quite well. After finishing his room Punk began to become more inactive as he had to look for a job in the real world. Joining Back After a month of being away Punk finally came back to the server to find that Hive had much more progress done to it, but to his dismay he heard of Edami and Satan coming to Hive after a series of coordinate leaks and team member began to leave, creating a long-winded conspiracy theory that Purity still has yet to understand. Being caught up in the mess Punk decided to abandon the base he once loved, as everyone else in the Hive team had already done. Immediately however, his good friend Z invited him to the poorfag colony, Church of Guac. Being left with nothing else he decided to accept the offer and head towards the base. CoG After arriving at CoG Punk immediately decided to create a big ass sugarcane farm next to Monsterstep's map art for no real reason and used the Exp farm / mending villager consistently. Around this time he began to talk consistently in chat again, gaining a pleasant reputation with most members of Valhalla. After fucking around in CoG for awhile he decided it was time to return to spawn to get back into the action. Valhalla & Wallhalla After gearing up at spawn with the help of StrangerJ he went on a rampage, killing every grey in sight. This gained the attention of Caudimorda, a player who was known to dick around spawn and create massive lavacasts. Quickly they formed an alliance together. Around this time Valhalla was raided by Varden overnight after being leaked by Fae. Understanding the feeling well PunkFlorist did his best to aid the Valhalla members at spawn as best as he could. After awhile Caudi and Punk decided to create one of the biggest lavacasts on the server on a whim, creating it at the 500 coordinates on each axis, it created a cube-like wall around spawn reaching all the way up to the height limit. Taking about 2-3 days they'd worked endlessly on the wall. In its current state however, the wall remains unfinished due to the banning of Caudi, though there are no actual holes in it there is a part of the wall that hasn't been fully casted, leaking lava all over the land of spawn. Spawnfag Spawnbase As a frequent of spawn, PunkFlorist decided to team up with Snakob to create a base close by for easy access and constantly teamed up to fight against the gearless greyfags just for the fun of it, around this time however Punk gained a job and became more and more inactive. Jizz City After joining back on the server in a little less than a month's time, PunkFlorist came back and geared up back at spawn with the help of Winter. With CoG being dissolved he decided to join back up with pulque_ in the new base Jizz City with Aggie142, Junda_, lqlpl, StrangerJ, JeffAhl and Snakob. After about a month internal drama occurred within Jizz City, and rumors of a leak spread quickly. Being told to get out of there before the leak happened Punk journeyed back to spawn hastily. For a few days he remained there and killed new players for fun before heading back to his first base created on the server which remained fully functional and ungriefed. Informing other players that Aggie142 was planning on leaking the base, Aggie quickly took notice and blamed Punk for ruining his reputation. Junda told the two to make up in the discord server, which they did as they had plans to revive Jizz City. Soon after Jizz City was griefed by Hux and Mier, who were leaked the coordinates by Aggie. With that Punk fully let go of Jizz City and looked for a new base. Creation of Providus After awhile of trying to join up with a specific base, the vote ended in a tie, leaving Punk without a base once again. Instead of remaining at his personal base he decided to go ahead and create his own group named Providus, starting out with the members pulque_, W3, Z, cat_muncher, and junda_, a group of people he trusted and thought would be a perfect fit for the new base. Providus has now gone on to accept the members lolingcraft, StrangerJ, JeffAhl and Snakob.Category:Players